Brisa helada
by c62
Summary: Durante el torneo King of Fighters '97 los equipos deben volver a South Town. El Special Team acuerda en no perder tiempo con otros participantes por lo que acaban pasando la noche en un simple hotel barato. La falta de sueño y una suave brisa helada se unen para hacer las cosas un poco mas interesantes. [YAOI]


**Disclaimer:** ni los personajes ni el universo SNK me pertenecen. Escribo por gusto y sin ánimos de lucro.

**Aclaraciones:**  
—Diálogo  
"Pensamiento"  
_Énfasis_

**N/A: **un corte de luz general que duro poco mas de una hora y media en una noche de lluvia me dió la idea para escribir esto. Si bien estos dos parece que simplemente se la pasan peleando, una noche que pone fin a un dia complicado parece el escenario menos apropiado para una pelea.

Espero y sea de su agrado!

* * *

Era una noche fría en South Town, después de lo que había sido un día atareado la ciudad estaba sorprendentemente tranquila. Los equipos restantes de The King of Fighters se habían reunido en South Town para publicidad y demás fines, el torneo estaba siendo interesante hasta el momento.

Los tres se estaban hospedando en un hotel diferente al resto de los luchadores, la empresa organizadora había reservado uno lujoso, pero el equipo acordó en ir a un motel barato en vez de aceptar la oferta. Solo estaban hacienda su trabajo y no querían arruinar sus asuntos por relacionarse con los otros. Los miembros del Special Team estaban en el mismo cuarto, parecía peligroso.

La brisa helada hizo que el par ligeramente vestido temblara en cuestión de minutos: Mary lo hizo inconscientemente, y Billy con furia sobre el piso de madera mientras intentaba dormir. Yamazaki no emitió ni un ruido en protesta cuando la joven mujer les advirtió a él y a Billy acerca de no intentar nada, el último se opuso rotundamente pues significaba que iban a cederle la única cama del cuarto. Prometió no tocarla, ni siquiera respirar cerca suyo. La dama dijo no.

Billy tembló sobre su chaqueta, incapaz de calentarse, maldiciendo a Mary por ni siquiera haberle prestado una sábana con la cual cubrir su cuerpo. Estaría enfermo al día siguiente sin dudas. Giró para mirar al techo donde un viejo ventilador se movía apenas cada vez que una fuerte ráfaga de viento entraba al cuarto por la ventana abierta.

¿Pero por qué diablos estaba abierta?

El joven se acomodó sobre su lado y miró alrededor para ver la ventana abierta de par en par. Su compañero de equipo estaba parado frente a la ventana, inclinado hacia adelante. La pálida luz de la luna delineaba su alta y fornida figura. Yamazaki parecía calmado y Billy no quería molestarlo, temiendo por una abrupta reacción que pudiera llevar a un baño de sangre. La fantasiosa situación parecía irreal y ridícula aunque posible.

Yamazaki miró por sobre su hombro, fijando su vista en Mary primero, como si estuviera verificando si respiraba o no. Si respiraba. Billy contuvo la respiración por un momento ante la idea de que el otro lo hubiera atrapado mirándolo. Cerró sus ojos e intentó relajarse para dar la impresión de que se encontraba dormido, pero momentos después pudo sentir que Yamazaki lo miraba de la misma forma en que había mirado a Mary, pero esto duró menos de un minuto.

La fría brisa lo hizo temblar de nuevo y antes de abrir los ojos sintió como algo suave lo cubría. El olor a cigarrillos le sirvió como la única pista que necesitaba para descubrir que era. Billy se quedó quieto hasta que el ruido de las pasos de Yamazaki cesaron indicando que había llegado a su posición inicial junto a la ventana, el click de un encendedor se unió a un profundo suspiro. Billy se acurrucó bajo el gran abrigo blanco, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente. Mary seguía siendo la única durmiendo.

Molesto, Billy se sentó en el suelo sobre su chaqueta, dejando el abrigo de lado. Yamazaki ni se molestó en mirarlo.

—Mierda, está lloviendo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Billy mientras tomaba el abrigo para levantarse y dirigirse a la ventana. Yamazaki le dio una ojeada y encendió otro cigarrillo.

—Está lloviendo —al decir esto miró a Billy y sonrió a medias al verlo con su abrigo—. Póntelo, muchacho, no voy a gastar un centavo en jarabe para la tos para ti mañana.

Billy se sintió estúpido, con frio y vergüenza al mismo tiempo. Después de todo solo tenía puestos sus jeans ya que su chaqueta aun seguía en el suelo. Le empujó el abrigo contra el pecho y dijo—: Gracias pero no lo necesito, estoy bien, créelo o no.

—No será, estas temblando como ese chico Psycho después que Blue casi quebró su brazo —mordió el cigarrillo y tomó el abrigo, solo para ponerlo sobre los hombros de Billy—: Mucho mejor.

—¿Por qué insistes?

—Porque… —escupió el cigarrillo fuera por la ventana y lo miró serio—, no voy a gastar un centavo en jarabe para la tos para ti mañana, ¿no estabas escuchando? —Se volteó molesto a mirar por la ventana de nuevo, suspirando disconforme, el zumbante cartel de luces de neón mezclado con el suave sonido de la lluvia se unieron para acompañar el momento acordemente.

—¿Crees que necesito tu dinero como si no pudiera comprarlo yo mismo? —Con su orgullo herido, Billy lo golpeó en el brazo y miró por la ventana también. La risa maniática de su compañero lo hizo saltar sorprendido y asustado. Todas las almas quebradas en ese lugar barato probablemente despertaron, todas excepto Mary, obviamente.

—Si vas a golpear así mejor nos salimos de este torneo de mierda —Billy lo miró furioso y abrió su boca para gritarle una suma increíble de insultos, pero Yamazaki fue mas rápido y siguió hablando—: Pero quiero terminar con mi trabajo y cobrar mi paga por lo que nos mantendremos entre estas luchas aburridas —Billy cerró la boca, confuso pero él continuó—: Parecías mas fuerte antes, ¿que con esa broma que acabas de hacer?

—¿De qué diablos hablas?

—Golpea en serio, idiota

¿Acaso hablaba en serio? No era como si fueran a pelear en ese cuarto o algo parecido. No habría sido bueno para su trabajo y Geese se enfadaría muchísimo si hacía que Yamazaki escapara, tirando sus planes y esfuerzos a la basura.

—No intente lastimarte ni nada yo solo-

—¡Acabaste siendo un tipo sensible Billy! —mientras reía con más calma esta vez. Volteó y lo tomó por los hombros, acercándolo y provocando que temblara ante el el agarre—. No te atrevas a decir que no lo eres, pues estas temblando por una suave brisa.

Billy suspiró agotado y no dijo nada para evitar otra discusión innecesaria, miró al hombre frente a él y sonrió incómodo en la derrota. Yamazaki le sonrió de vuelta con galanura y acarició su mejilla derecha con el dorso de la mano. Que tipo más extraño, sin duda.

—Aun sigues un poco frio.

El inglés se estremeció y murmuró algo negándolo, ya que su cara ardía después del contacto. Yamazaki estaba complacido y puso su mano tras el cuello de Billy, levantando un poco su cabeza. Billy cerró los ojos y tembló con fuerza frente a la súbita intimidad, un tanto asustado acerca de lo que obviamente pasaría después.

—Eso te encantaría, ¿ah? —Lo cálido de su respiración contra su oreja y el tono de voz profundo y burlón que había adoptado el mayor hizo que Billy bufara molesto, con los ojos aun cerrados.

—Mary nos prohibió intentar cualquier cosa.

La prohibición que habia impuesto la chica era lo que menos les importaba, en un instante estaban cómodos el uno con el otro, en una situación que antes habrían calificado como imposible.

—¿Ahora vives siguiendo las reglas?

Billy estaba a punto de contestar cuando Yamazaki rozó los labios contra los suyos para besarlo. Billy correspondió casi automáticamente y la brisa que entraba por la ventana ya no era fría, el cartel de neón ya no zumbaba y su cuerpo estaba al fin caliente.

Era una noche cálida en South Town.


End file.
